


yes, teacher

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant?, Fluff I guess, M/M, don't be fooled by the title this isn't Kinky, there's lots of smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: “One proverb, one kiss.”or the one where yuto needs a little help with his to do list and hyunggu's kisses are the perfect encouragement





	yes, teacher

**Author's Note:**

> miss kinos back at it again with the unnecessary yuki one shots ! (can you tell i miss writing yuki) (so much) (this was really just bc i missed them) anyway i was rewatching some of the old pentory eps and there was that one bit at the end of ep 23...? i think... where yuto and hyunggu discussed yuto's to do list and how hyunggu would help him with his korean proverbs and yuto just kept calling him '선생님' (teacher) and UGH that was so cute i had to write this and obviously i'm not korean so i got these proverbs off of a few different sites and i hope that they're correct but i apologise if there are any inaccuracies!! also that pentory ep was during the like this promotions so this is set around that time as well.. AND i'm actually not sure if yuto managed to finish memorising all 50 proverbs? they probably discussed it in that to do list vlive that they did early last month but i don't think its been subbed yet so i don't know for sure but YEA okay here you go please enjoy!!!

“One proverb, one kiss.”

That’s the deal that Hyunggu sets with Yuto to make him actually get a move on his to do list, his goal of memorising fifty Korean words being bumped up to fifty Korean proverbs instead.

“Words are too easy,” Yuto had said, deciding to challenge himself further, but every time he looked at the list of proverbs that Hyunggu had given him, he just put it aside for another day, and another and another and another, until the end of the year rolls around and he’s reminded that he’s supposed to get it done before the year is up.

So Hyunggu, who’s gotten most of his own to do list ticked off, decides to give Yuto an incentive, a promise of one kiss for every proverb that he manages to remember and understand.

“I kiss you all the time though,” Yuto says, wondering how that’s supposed to be considered a reward when it’s pretty much second nature to them already.

“Not anymore,” Hyunggu chimes sweetly, patting his cheek. “Now, you only get a kiss when you get one proverb right. When you get all fifty, then you get fifty whole kisses _and_ we can go back to kissing all the time. Sounds good, right?”

Yuto’s eyes narrow at him, a light scoff leaving his throat. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m serious,” Hyunggu says, and if there’s one thing that he is, it’s stubborn. _Determined,_ Hyunggu would call it, but Yuto thinks he’s just stubborn. Definitely stubborn.

And he’s right, because after that, Hyunggu refuses to kiss him, not even a small peck on the cheek, not even letting Yuto do the kissing, nothing at all. Yuto lasts about three days –  _impressive, really, Hyunggu had thought he’d break after just one day_ – before he caves in and finally pulls out that list of proverbs from where he’d stuffed it into an overflowing drawer, the piece of paper crumpled and dusty, the printed words taunting him when he looks at them, and _ah._

 

**시작이 반이다**

_Starting is half the task._

 

Yuto appreciates that Hyunggu had put that particular proverb at the top of the list, because it’s exactly what he needed to kickstart his task. See, getting started was the hard part, he knew that, but as soon as he _did_ begin, it all sort of just rolled into motion and by the end of the first week, he’s gotten ten proverbs and ten kisses. Eleven, actually, because he’d begged Hyunggu for an extra kiss just because he’d already finished a fifth of what he was supposed to learn in such a short amount of time, and well, Hyunggu supposes he deserved one more kiss.

Now, he just has forty more to go.

“ _‘It is better to lift together, even when it is a blank sheet of paper’,_ ” Yuto recites from memory, looking at Hyunggu from where he’s lying down on the couch. “It’s better to work together, no matter how easy the task is.”

Hyunggu smiles, not even looking up from the book that he’s reading, simply giving Yuto a nod of acknowledgement. “That’s right.”

“ _So,_ it’s better for us to do this together then,” Yuto proposes, shuffling around to lay on his front, chin propped up on his laced fingers. “Like, I should just do 25 proverbs and you can do the other 25.”

Hyunggu’s eyebrow arches, eyes still trained on his book. “This is part of _your_ to do list though, Yuto-ya.” He looks up, head tilting. “And my kisses have been helpful for you, haven’t they?”

“Not helpful enough,” Yuto grumbles under his breath, still feeling a little deprived of affection even though he’s been getting kisses every other day. It’s just not the same.

Hyunggu puts his book aside to walk over to Yuto, bending down to level with him, hands clasping over the sides of his face. “Well,” he says. “If you want more, then finish it faster, hm?”

Yuto’s about to make a noise of protest, but Hyunggu presses down on his cheeks in warning, and Yuto heaves a defeated sigh, nodding in his hold.

“Yes, teacher,” he grumbles out, because he knows Hyunggu likes being called that, and he puckers his lips for his reward, wiggling forward to get closer to his boyfriend, seeming awfully needy, really.

But Hyunggu doesn’t mind it, finding it cute even, and he says, “Good boy,” before he leans in to kiss Yuto, indulging him just a bit longer this time round for that comment alone.

Now, only thirty-nine more to go.

 

**백지장도 맞들면 낫다**

_It is better to lift together, even when it is a blank sheet of paper._

 

It’s a lot easier to remember the proverbs when Yuto has something to relate it to, something that happens, something that has happened before. Anything that can help him put an image to the proverb he’s trying to learn.

Like when they’re up earlier than usual for a particular schedule, after a sleepless night that had Yuto tossing and turning through the entirety of it, his body feeling like it’s being weighed down by rocks as he drags himself to the waiting room.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Hyunggu asks when he sees him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, fingers gentle as they brush away loose strands of hair.

Yuto can only manage a small shake of his head before he lets it fall forward to bury itself against Hyunggu’s neck, arms wounding around his middle like a child hanging onto its mother.

“I’m tired,” is what he says, and they both know that he’s not just talking about today. The past few months have been even more exhausting than they expected, their company pushing them nonstop, going full speed ahead and it doesn’t feel like they’re stopping anytime soon.

Hyunggu rubs slow circles onto his back, hoping that it’ll bring him at least a bit of comfort. “I’m tired too,” he tells him, a small sigh to go with it. “But this is what we wanted, isn’t it? To perform, to be stars.”

“I know, it’s just…”

Hyunggu knows what he means. None of them would have thought that they’d even come this far, not even a year since they debuted and already pushing their fourth mini album, a promise of a fifth already on its way. Sure, it’s all glitz and glam from the outside, articles upon articles on their slow but sure rise to fame, but from where they stand, it’s endless practicing in front of mirrors that seem to mock you, it’s being trapped in a recording studio until your voice goes raw, it’s early mornings and late nights and everything in between. It’s tiring, so, so tiring. Hyunggu knows it, Yuto knows it, they all know it. But…

“Think of the fans,” Hyunggu says then, his cheek pressed against the top of Yuto’s head, voice soft. “How happy they are when they get to see us, how happy we are when we see them. Think of how they come to support us, rain or shine, from all over the world. They must be tired too, right?”

“And our family, our parents, think of how tired they are. How much they’ve given up for us to be here. How much they miss us when we’re gone. It must be tiring, don’t you think?”

“And the company, the staff, the members, all of us are working towards the same thing, aren’t we? All of us are tired. But it’s worth it, isn’t it?”

Yuto nods against him, hugging him tighter, sniffling quietly and his answer to that is, “It is. It’s hard, but it’s worth it, because at the end of hardship comes happiness.” He looks up, managing a shaky smile. “And I’m happy.”

Hyunggu laughs at how he managed to slip in a proverb there, saying, “I’m happy too.” Then he kisses Yuto, full and long and sweet, giving him whatever strength that he can to help him pull through the day.

And right then, Yuto’s not so tired anymore.

 

**고생 끝에 낙이 온다**

_At the end of hardship comes happiness._

 

There’s also the time when Hyunggu’s feeling just as needy as Yuto, wanting nothing more than to just kiss him as much as he wants, proverb or no proverb. It’s then that he begins to regret setting the silly deal in the first place. But Yuto’s gone through half the list, so he supposes it wasn’t a complete waste.

Still, Hyunggu wants to kiss him _so_ bad, so when Yuto clears another proverb with him – _he wasn’t even listening to what it was, really_ – he yanks Yuto in one of those small rooms that he usually works in when he’s making music, practically shoving Yuto into the empty seat by the table.

“Whoa-” Yuto starts, eyes wide in surprise, but as soon as Hyunggu is in his lap, hands on the back of his neck, his surprise turns to delight. “Okay then.”

Hyunggu doesn’t even bother with words, getting straight into it, his mouth crashing against Yuto’s a little too roughly, teeth nipping his tongue, but Yuto doesn’t mind it, his hands gripping tightly onto Hyunggu’s waist, still dotted with sweat from their practicing earlier.

Hyunggu kisses him like he’s never kissed him before, hungry and desperate, lips never leaving his for a solid five minutes and Yuto’s starting to feel kinda dizzy, if he’s being honest.

“I thought I only got one kiss per proverb,” he manages to say in between breaths, coming out muffled from where Hyunggu’s mouth is still practically stuck to his.

“I never said how long the kisses could be,” is Hyunggu’s simple answer, the words murmured against his lips before he starts kissing him again, and _well,_ Yuto can’t argue with that.

It can’t go on forever though, as much as they would like it to, because they’re technically still in the middle of practicing, so he chokes out, “Hwitaek-hyung is gonna kill us if he finds us like this.”

Hyunggu just makes a dismissive noise at that, sucking Yuto’s bottom lip into his mouth to shut him up, and-

“What the hell are you guys doing in here? We’re supposed to be practicing.”

Hyunggu freezes on top of Yuto, slick mouth coming off of his with a small ‘pop’ and Yuto gulps. “ _‘The tiger comes when you mention it…’_ ”

Hyunggu can’t help the laugh that bursts out of him right then and Yuto laughs too, his shoulders shaking, and Hyunggu gives him one last peck for that proverb, sliding off of him easily. He pauses when he passes Hwitaek, hand on his shoulder to say, “Yuto’s learning proverbs.”

“Yuto’s wha-”

Hyunggu skips away before Hwitaek can even respond to that properly, and when he turns to Yuto with a sharp eyebrow, Yuto flashes a sheepish grin, muttering an awkward, “I’m learning proverbs…” before he bolts out of the room, escaping the wrath of their leader, and damn, he really shouldn’t have said anything.

 

**호랑이도 제 말하면 온다**

_The tiger comes when you mention it._

 

Yuto has gotten almost three-quarters of the list done when he starts to feel like giving up. Between memorising lyrics and dance steps for their upcoming comeback, these proverbs are the last thing on his mind.

“But you’re so close to finishing!” Hyunggu tries to tell him, but Yuto just lets out an exhausted groan, his head thrown back.

“There’s still so many!” he cries out, kicking his feet out. “It feels like it’s impossible to get them all. It’s like- like- plucking a star from the sky!”

Hyunggu rolls his eyes at how dramatic his boyfriend is being, going over to flop onto the bed next to him. “See, the fact that you could just throw that proverb in like that just proves that you _can_ do it, Yuto-ya. You just have to keep working at it.”

“But it’s so hard!” Yuto groans again, frowning at Hyunggu, and because he hasn’t been kissed for a while now, he can’t help the bitterness in his tone when he says, “It’s as hard as it was to get you to date me.”

Hyunggu’s mouth falls open at that, sitting up. “What are you talking about?”

Yuto scoffs, crawling over to let his head rest in Hyunggu’s lap, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. “ _Please,_ don’t tell me you forgot how you played hard to get for at least a year before we actually got together.”

“Wha-”

“I thought you hated me at one point!”

Hyunggu can barely hold back the devilish grin that’s threatening to stretch his lips, knowing exactly what Yuto’s talking about, really. He remembers how he’d teased and taunted the guy for ages, even when they both knew damn well that they were already far too gone for each other. It was just too much fun. Still, he’d caved in at some point, tired of playing games and well, look where they are now.

“You got me though, didn’t you?” Hyunggu hums, angling Yuto’s head up to kiss him, twice. One for the proverb and one for not giving up on him so easily. He wouldn’t know what he’d do if Yuto hadn’t kept coming after him, if he hadn’t made them into what they are today. And when Yuto still looks a little hopeless after his kisses, he adds one more, just because, and he says, “You’ll get the proverbs too.”

And well, if Yuto could get the best boyfriend in the world, no matter how impossible it seemed, then he guesses he could memorise a few more proverbs after all.

 

**하늘의 별 따기**

_Plucking a star from the sky._

 

It takes a little bit longer than he hopes, but Yuto does manage to go through the entire list of proverbs, almost beaming when he goes over to Hyunggu to present the last one, looking rather proud of himself.

“I saved the best one for last,” he says, sitting down opposite Hyunggu, bouncing just slightly. “Are you ready?”

Hyunggu nods, finding his enthusiasm almost amusing, letting Yuto take his hands in his. He already knows which proverb it is before Yuto even tells him –  _he put together that list after all_  – and he think it’s pretty cute that Yuto kept this one till the very end.

Yuto takes in a deep breath, breathes out, still grinning. “ _‘Even the straw shoe has a mate’,_ ” he says then, his voice sweet, eyes true. “It means that there’s someone out there for everyone. And I have mine right here.”

Hyunggu feels warmth spread in his chest, blood rush to his cheeks, and his voice is small, shy, when he says back, “I have mine right here too.” He brings Yuto’s hands up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of each one. “See, I told you you could do it.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Yuto tells him, shooting a quick wink at him and Hyunggu lets out a small giggle, before he shuffles forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“As promised,” he whispers, nose scrunching up cutely, lips pouting. “Fifty kisses and as many more as you’d like.”

Yuto’s face lights up at that, and this time, it’s him who kisses Hyunggu first, letting go of his hands to hold his face instead, pulling him in closer. He kisses him slow and fast, soft and hard, anything and everything that he can fit into those fifty kisses, and really, he’s lost count, just kissing Hyunggu however much he wants now, because he can.

They’ve both got swollen lips by the end of it, breathing shallow, hair disheveled, and Yuto says, “Maybe for next year’s to do list, you could learn Japanese proverbs.” He smiles, teasing. “I’ll be generous. One proverb, two kisses.”

Hyunggu laughs at that, knowing that they’d both rather not go through this whole thing again, but just for the fun of it, he grins back and he says, “Yes, teacher.”

 

**짚신도 짝이 있다**

_Even the straw shoe has a mate._

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated and they make me very happy!!! 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino) :)))


End file.
